Pinkie Piehontas
TheLastDisneyToon's Movie Spoofs Of Pocahontas Cast: * Pocahontas - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * John Smith - Woody (Toy Story) * Governor Ratcliffe - Burger Beard (The Spongbebob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water) * Meeko - Mort (Madagascar) * Flit - Reggie (Free Birds) * Percy - Max (The Secret Life Of Pets) * Chief Powhatan - Buck (Home On The Range) * Grandmother Willow - Rita (Flushed Away) * Nakoma - Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Kocoum - Alameda Slim (Home On The Range) * Kekata - Woolie The Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) * Thomas - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Wiggins - Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob SquarePants) * Ben and Lon - Bill and Ben (Thomas and Friends) * Indians - Various Characters * Settlers - Various Animals (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *L_SABER.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg7.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav forcesounds1.zip *forcedestruct01.wav *forceblind01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprout1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav Programmes *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *and more Trivia *Dagnino will carry two lightsabers, such a light blue lightsaber and a yellow lightsaber throughout Kellohontas 1 and 2. Since Dagnino's light blue lightsaber in his right hand, will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout Kellohontas 1 and 2, Dagnino's yellow lightsaber in his left hand, will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout Kellohontas 1 and 2. *Woody will be carrying a purple lightsaber that will carry the L_SABER.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Pocahontas Movies Category:Pocahontas Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movies-Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof